


Can't Sleep?

by drizzlemesane



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/F, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drizzlemesane/pseuds/drizzlemesane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami both lead rather stressful lives.  Sometimes, the stress is too much and manifests itself in the form of insomnia.  On those sleepless nights, they always find comfort in each other.</p>
<p>A (mostly) canon-compliant collection of missing scenes, showing Korra and Asami's growing bond throughout their adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first real attempt at writing in a very, very long time. I've written drabbles here and there, but the last time I actually posted something online, ATLA hadn't even begun airing. But I love LoK and Korrasami enough to try my hand at fanfic again. Hope it's decent!
> 
> I've decided not to explicitly state when in the show these all take place, but it should (hopefully) be obvious enough.

After tossing and turning on the thin mattress in her Air Temple bedroom for several hours, Asami finally gave up on sleep. With a frustrated sigh, she threw off the blankets and stood. She stayed as quiet as possible as she crept outside.

The full moon illuminated the courtyard; providing plenty of light to see by as she walked to the meditation pavilion. She sighed, leaning against the railing and gazing across Yue Bay at Avatar Aang's statue and the Republic City skyline.

"Can't sleep?" The quiet voice made Asami jump slightly as she turned to see Korra walking up behind her. She shook her head as the Avatar stepped up beside her. "Me neither. Full moon. Waterbender thing. It makes our bending more powerful and just makes us...more aware of everything?" Korra explained uncertainly. "I can feel the water everywhere. The whole bay. The water in the plants and the trees. Almost like it's, I don't know, whispering to me." She trailed off and a blush stained her cheeks. "Sorry, I'm rambling. I'm sure you don't want to hear about a bending thing."

"It's okay," Asami replied with a small smile. "I think it's fascinating."

"Oh, well, good," Korra said with a crooked grin, rubbing the back of her neck. "So what's got you awake this late?"

"It's nothing," the engineer sighed, turning her gaze back to the water.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Korra stepped closer to the taller girl, their sides just barely brushing. "Talk to me."

Asami was silent for a long moment. She let out another sigh as she pressed in slightly closer to the Water Tribe girl, taking comfort in her presence. "I'm just...tired of being alone."

"Alone? What do you mean?" Korra asked, glancing sideways and taking note of the troubled look on her friend's pale face.

"My mother died when I was six," Asami began, voice hitching slightly. "My father...was never the same after that. He kept becoming more and more distant. Really, looking back, I should have realized something was going on sooner. But anyway. Now he's in a jail cell. I broke things off with Mako-" Korra flinched next to her, gazing down at the water guiltily. "Don't, Korra. It's okay. I won't lie and say you weren't a factor, but I couldn't be with him after he broke my trust. That was his fault. I didn't have a whole lot of friends growing up, either. I didn't have...normal kid hobbies. I'd rather be under a Satomobile with my father learning how to change the oil rather than the stuff kids my age were normally into. And once he started hitting it big, either people were too intimidated by Hiroshi Sato's daughter, or they only wanted to know me _because_ of being his daughter." She stiffened slightly, stepping away a bit to put some space between them. "Sorry, I guess I was rambling that time."

The blue-eyed girl chuckled softly. "It's okay. Everyone needs a good ramble once in a while. You're wrong, though."

"Wrong?" Asami rose an eyebrow.

"Mhmm." Korra stepped closer to the taller girl again, reaching out to gently take her hand. "You've got me. I mean, I wouldn't blame you if you hated me because I should have waited to get with Mako even if you guys were broken up instead of jumping right into a relationship with him so fast." She cleared her throat, blushing as she realized she was rambling ( _again_ ). "But you've got me. I'm here for you. Bolin. Mako, even if that will be a little awkward at first. You've got Tenzin and his family. I know Pema and Jinora both love you already. We're never going to let you feel alone, I promise."

Asami sniffed, and Korra was horrified to see tears in the other girl's eyes. "Oh no! Don't cry. Is it something I said? What's wrong?"

Asami laughed even as tears still trickled down her cheeks. "Don't worry. You didn't say anything bad. They're...happy tears I guess. I might have lost my family, but you reminded me that I have another one here." She rested her head on the Avatar's strong shoulder, wiping the tears away. "And I don't hate you for what happened with Mako. I don't want him to come between us. I think we could be really great friends."

Korra nodded, wrapping an arm around Asami's waist in a sideways hug. "Definitely."


	2. Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter count has been upped by one. Originally, only Chapters One and Two were going to take place before Book Three, but two people commented about the world needing more early-Korrasami moments, so I wrote this an hour ago xD. I wanted more early interaction myself, but it was difficult to find places to fit it in (since I'm trying to stay canon-compliant). So I scoured Wiki and re-watched some episodes just to figure out when they're on the same damn continent, let alone where I could fit a scene in. Asami disappears for a while after the Book Two premiere, but she doesn't leave the Water Tribe - she magically reappears a couple episodes later. So I figured she's probably working with Varrick during that time, seeing as he's the main reason she came to the South.

Asami left Varrick's ship, finding a forlorn Korra sitting on the docks. "Can't sleep?"

Korra shrugged. "Don't worry about it, you can head to bed. I'm sure you're exhausted. I know Varrick can be...a lot to take in, and you've been with him most of the day."

Asami chuckled and sat down next to the bender. "He is, and I am. But I can always spare a few minutes for you."

Korra gave her a smile that didn't last.

"Are you okay? I heard about the spirit attack," the engineer asked.

"Just some bruises. I'll be okay. That's not what has me up, though." She hesitated, staring down at the water below their booted feet.

Asami gingerly draped an arm around the shorter girl's waist. "You told me you'd never let me feel alone, and I intend to return the favor. I'm always gonna be here for you, which includes being someone you can talk to. Only if you're comfortable."

Korra smiled again, leaning into the black-haired girl's embrace. She _was_ comfortable, with Asami. "You know, sometimes..." She hesitated, knowing her boyfriend was somewhat of an awkward subject still. "Sometimes I feel more connected to you than anyone, even Mako. I really do feel like I can tell you anything." She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, not noticing the blush on pale cheeks. She took a deep breath and explained everything the other girl had missed while hammering out the details of her contract with Varrick. She told her about the spirit, how she could do nothing against it, even with the Avatar state. About her uncle's spirit bending, and the argument she'd had with Tenzin and her father. Finally she talked about her decision to no longer train with the airbending master in favor of Unalaq. "Tenzin and his family will be leaving for the temples in the morning," she concluded. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I know I made the right decision. I have to learn spirit bending. It's what my instincts are telling me. But-" She broke off with a harsh sigh.

"You feel guilty." Asami's voice was quiet. Not accusatory or pitying, just understanding. "You went against Tenzin, who you've been through a lot with since you came to the city. You went against your own father. You feel bad about it but you know they're wrong."

"You think I did the right thing?" Korra asked. Her voice was quieter, more unsure than Asami had ever heard it.

"You're the Avatar, Korra. You might be a hot-headed teenager a lot of the time," the engineer said with a playful grin. "But you are the Avatar. You have the weight of the world on your shoulders. If you want to pursue a skill that will help you bear that weight, and if it's what your gut is telling you to do, then it must be the right decision."

The bender smiled, leaning her head on Asami's shoulder. "Thank you. I feel a lot better now."

"Just glad I could help," the green-eyed girl replied, resting the side of her head against the top of Korra's.

Not long after that, Korra felt the arm around her waist go limp as Asami's taller body slumped down onto the Avatar's.  _She was that tired and she still stayed up to talk to me?_ she thought with a smile. She smirked as light snores began to come from the older girl. _The beautiful, prissy, elegant, rich girl snores? Well, I've seen stranger things, maybe._   Her aching body screamed in protest as she stood, careful not to jostle the non-bender too much as she lifted her. She carefully made her way to Asami's guest hut, laying her down in the bed and pulling the covers over her.

She paused at the doorway, shooting the sleeping girl one last smile. "Thank you, Asami," she whispered.


	3. Inadequate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2:30 in the morning, I work at 7, and I can't sleep. Figured I might as well put up a new chapter.
> 
> ...Honestly didn't notice I'd put the title of my own fic in that sentence until I reread it.
> 
> Some Mako hate in this one. I love his character, but, oh my god was he an idiot when it came to Korra and Asami x.x.

Asami shivered slightly, wrapping her arms around herself.  She loved winter in Republic City, but it was nothing compared to the cold of the Water Tribes.  She turned as she heard boots crunching on the icy bridge and saw Korra walking up to her.  Her brow rose in confusion as the blue-eyed girl pulled off her coat.

"You need it more than I do," Korra explained simply as she draped it over the taller girl's shoulders.

Asami knew better than to argue with the stubborn bender as she sighed contentedly from the added warmth.

"Can't sleep?" Korra inquired.

The raven-haired girl shook her head.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Another head shake.

Korra frowned, leaning slightly against the engineer.  "Well, I'm here if you need me."

Asami smiled, letting the side of her head come to rest against Korra's.  She was content to stare out at the ocean, warmed and comforted by her friend's presence.

After a time, she finally spoke up.  "Why did you send me away?"

Korra didn't need to ask for clarification.  "That's what's bothering you?"

Asami nodded.  "You let Mako and Bolin fight with you.  But you sent me away."

"Asami," the Water Tribe girl said sternly, prompting the engineer to turn towards her.  "I didn't send you away."  The intense blue-eyed gaze told Asami that she was being sincere.  "If I could, I would have you fighting by my side, always.  But I needed someone I trusted completely to not let any harm come to my dad."  Asami's breath caught in her throat as Korra continued.  "He's stubborn - I get that from him," she said with a chuckle.  "So not only did I need someone that could protect him, but also someone that could stop him from being an idiot and trying to come fight."

"You...you trust me that much?"

"With my life," Korra stated simply.  "I've seen you fight.  Even with my bending, I'm not sure I could take you."  She flashed Asami a crooked grin that she half-heartedly returned.  "And more than that...I've seen your brain.  The designs you've brought to life, the plans you think of quicker than lightning.  And most importantly, I've seen your heart."  The Avatar reached up, cupping one of Asami's cold cheeks in her palm.  "I've seen you decide to do what was right, even when it hurt so bad to do so."

Asami smiled sadly, nuzzling into Korra's warm hand.  "I've always thought...I don't know.  Like I wasn't important.  Not enough to be in Team Avatar."

"'Sami, you're the _most_ important to Team Avatar." The engineer blushed at both the compliment and the nickname. "Who knows where we would be without you?  You kept the Fire Ferrets together when we thought we wouldn't be able to play in the tournament.  You gave us a way to patrol Republic City in style when Naga wouldn't put up with us.  You took down your own father.  I don't...I don't think I have half the strength it would take to do that."  Korra leaned in and pressed their foreheads together, reaching up to cup the pale girl's other cheek.  "You kept my dad safe, something I can never repay you for.  You're important, 'Sami.  So, so important.  To me, to Team Avatar.  Never forget that."

Asami smiled, marveling at how much the young Avatar had already matured in the short time since they met.  "Thank you, Korra."

Korra tried to nod in response, but the attempted motion seemed to remind her of the position they were in - so close that she could kiss those painted lips with just a slight tilt of her head ( _Where did_ that _thought come from?_ she wondered).  She jumped backwards, pulling her hands away from pale cheeks and clearing her throat.

"So, um, anyway," she mumbled.  Asami watched in amusement as the Water Tribe girl rubbed the back of her neck.  "I came to find you in the first place so I could apologize about the whole Mako thing.  You know.  Again."

Asami giggled as a blush rose up Korra's dark cheeks.  "It's okay.  You lost your memory; it really wasn't your fault this time.  Still his, though, the moron."

Korra nodded as she laughed.  "Yeah, for a pretty smart guy he can be really stupid sometimes.  Well.  A lot of the time.  I broke up with him.  Again?  I don't know.  But for real this time."

"Good," Asami blurted out, and then it was her turn to blush.  "I mean, not good, break ups are never fun, but...you know."

Korra laughed again.  "No, it's okay.  He's a jerk, it is a good thing."

Asami nodded.  "He is.  Definitely not the person either of us belongs with."

Her imagination running wild at the implications of Asami's statement, Korra cleared her throat again and began to walk away backwards.  "Well, since you're feeling better, I guess I'll head to bed.  Night, 'Sami."  She turned around to walk forwards after Asami bid her goodnight as well.

"Korra."

Korra stopped at the quiet call, turning to face the taller girl.

"Thanks again."

Korra smiled.  "Any time."


	4. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have any real intention of posting this story when I first started writing it, so for it to have over 1,000 hits already is a little surreal. Thank you to everyone who's read/commented/left kudos so far :).
> 
> Also...Korra is an awkward dork and I love it.

"Hey you."

Korra turned where she sat at the sound of Asami's voice.  The taller girl joined her in the backyard behind the guest house they'd been placed in.  "Hey," she responded simply.

"Can't sleep?" the engineer asked, taking a seat next to her on the stone bench.

Korra shrugged.  "Not much time for a nap even if I could."  She sighed. "Nervous about tonight, I guess."

Asami grinned, bumping her shoulder and resting a hand on Korra's knee.  "Ah, come on.  No Earth Kingdom prison can stop the Avatar."

The Water Tribe girl chuckled briefly before sobering again.  "Probably not.  But I can't help but worry.  There are a lot of airbenders' lives on the line.  I don't want to bring the Air Nation back just to lose it again.  Tenzin would be devastated."

"Well then the Air Nation is lucky to have someone so powerful to be their personal Avatar," Asami pointed out with a grin.

Korra's smile faltered.  She idly drew circles with her index finger on the back of the hand Asami had laid on her knee.  "Powerful, maybe.  But I'm not wise enough or balanced enough to be what the Avatar should be."

The engineer flipped her hand over so that she could take Korra's in a reassuring grip.  "But you are, Korra.  You've come so far since you first got to Republic City.  That Korra would have charged right into the prison as soon as she knew where it was, alone, and probably get herself captured.  That Korra wouldn't be patient and get help and make a plan beforehand."  She suddenly grinned.  "Besides, you can't be too wise.  I'm supposed to be the brains of this operation."

Korra finally laughed in earnest at that.  "Well, I guess we could have done worse for our brainy team member than a genius engineer and CEO."

Asami nodded sagely.  "I mean, imagine if you had Varrick instead."

"We'd be doomed.  And probably blown up or something by now."

"And he'd try to convince you to Varridye your hair based on your elements.  Mako with red hair.  Imagine it."

"Definitely couldn't trust him to have my back in a fight."

"He'd probably charge money any time he gave you guys rides, too."

"And he's definitely nowhere near as beautiful as you."

Korra's eyes went wide as her brain caught up with her mouth.  She jumped up from the bench and backed away, but then tripped and fell over one of the hedges lining the stone walkway.  The back of her head hit the ground with a thump.

Asami, still pink in the face from the Avatar's comment, jumped over the hedge to help her up. "Oh spirits, are you okay Korra?"

"I'm good.  Kinda wish I'd hit my head harder so I could fault brain damage for saying that," Korra mumbled.

"But you said it before you hit your head," Asami pointed out with a smirk.  Korra's cheeks went pink again.  "You really think I'm beautiful?" she asked, uncharacteristically shy.

The dark-skinned girl's cheeks reddened further, but she smiled.  "Of course.  You're probably...well.  I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

Asami reached out to cup Korra's jaw in her hand, grazing a thumb over her cheekbone.  "I could say the same to you," she whispered.

They jumped apart as the door leading to the backyard slammed open, revealing Lin.

"If you two idiots are done flirting, we need to go over the plan to save these damn airbenders one more time so we can get out of this spirts-forsaken city," she growled out.

"Um, er, okay Chief," Korra managed, her face burning red, much like Asami's.  She deliberately avoided the taller girl's gaze as they headed back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Lin. She knows what's up.


	5. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scenario's definitely been done, but it's one of my favorite chapters. I managed to give myself feels :|.
> 
> Thank you again for the comments//kudos/etc. I feel like it would be weird to up my own comment count by responding? Idk. But I am reading and appreciate them all.

Asami knocked on the door to Korra's cabin, hearing a soft "Come in."  She walked in, closing the door behind her.  Korra was perched on the foot of the bed in lotus position, blue eyes filled with worry.

"I can't sleep," Asami said.  "I figured you couldn't, either.  Mind if I hang out with you for a bit?"

The Avatar smiled.  "Of course not. I'm not getting any meditating done.  Not tonight."  She scooted over to make room and patted the spot next to her.  Asami sat down, close enough for their legs to press together.

"I stopped by the cockpit.  We've still got about four hours to go before we get there," the engineer stated.

"Good," Korra said with a mirthless chuckle.  "Enough time for Su, Lin, and my dad to argue about a dozen different plans before settling on the original one."

"Well, I wouldn't mind if one of them had a breakthrough and thought of something that puts you in less danger," Asami said, staring down at the floor.  "Some genius I am if I can't think of anything."

"It's okay," Korra said, draping an arm over Asami's shoulders.  "I don't expect anyone to come up with anything.  Zaheer has been two steps ahead of everyone since before he even escaped.  No one can plan for that."

"But...what if you get hurt?" the black haired girl asked, voice cracking.

"Then I get hurt."

The resignation in Korra's voice made Asami look up at her.  Her blue eyes, normally warm with laughter, were cold as steel.

"Tenzin and the others are what's important here.  Sometimes doing my duty to restore balance means risking myself. And on top of that...Tenzin, Jinora, everyone...they're family.  I would fight to the death for them," the Water Tribe girl said, voice never wavering.

"But Mako, Bolin, and I...you're _our_ family," Asami mumbled.  She hated herself for this. She was selfish to try to dissuade Korra from what had to be done. She knew as the Avatar, the younger girl was doing the job she was born for.  But as Korra...she couldn't lose Korra.  She had already lost so much.

"Hey." Korra squeezed her shoulder gently.  "I don't mean I'm just going to give up.  I'm gonna fight my hardest to come back.  But..." She trailed off with a sigh.  "Asami, please.  You have to keep them safe.  The Avatar will be reborn.  The airbenders won't.  Promise me.  No matter what happens, they stay safe.  Promise."

Tears started to well up in Asami's eyes.  Korra lifted her hand and gently wiped them away.  The engineer took a deep breath.  "I promise."

Korra smiled.  "Promise me one other thing?"  Asami nodded for her to continue.  "You stay safe, too, okay?"

"I'll try my best."  Asami sighed and pressed her face into the crook of the other girl's neck, wrapping both arms around her muscled abdomen.  "Your turn to make a promise."  Her voice was muffled against dark skin.  She felt the vibration of Korra's "Hm?"  "Promise you'll come back to me.  Promise you'll kick Zaheer's ass and come back."

Korra pressed her face into Asami's hair, breathing out a quiet, "I promise."

"You'd better.  I still have to teach you how to drive one of these days."

"I can drive!"

"Not well."

Korra huffed, though Asami could feel her lips curve into a smile against her scalp.  "Fine.  We save the airbenders, beat the pants off the Red Lotus, and then you make me as good a driver as you."

"Not possible."

"Half as good?"

"That will suffice."

Korra laughed, sitting upright.  She leaned away from the engineer, gentle fingers under her chin making the black-haired girl look up.  Asami was pleased to see some warmth had crept back into steely blue eyes.

"Stay with me?" Korra asked hesitantly.  "Until we get there?  I...don't want to be alone," she admitted.

"Always," Asami whispered.  Korra untangled her arms from around the taller girl before scooting up to the head of the bed and opening them again.  Asami followed, settling into the strong arms and laying her head on Korra's shoulder.

"When did you grow up so much?" Asami asked.  "You really have become a mature and wise Avatar."

Korra chuckled, blushing somewhat at the compliment.  "A lot has happened.  I guess it's just...I don't know.  Forced me to.  The person I was when I first ran away from the compound couldn't have dealt with Amon or Vaatu or any of what's happened.  I've had to adapt.  I guess water being my native element really does make sense."

Asami nodded.  "Well, I'm proud of you," she said quietly, prompting a grin from the bender.

They fell silent after that.  Neither slept, content to just lay in each other's arms, until Su came to inform them they had arrived at Laghima's Peak.

Despite all of their soft-spoken promises, Asami couldn't shake the feeling that the hug she gave her best friend before she left the airship would be the last.


	6. Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Updates as quickly as possible before running to get ready for work.*

"NO! Stay away! Don't - please - I don't want to. Please!"

Asami hurried into Korra's room, awoken by her shout. Korra was thrashing around as much as her broken body would allow, forehead shining with cold sweat.  The black haired girl eased herself onto the small bed.  She wrapped an arm around Korra's waist, the other reaching up to run through damp hair.

"Wake up, Korra.  It's just a nightmare, you're safe."

Korra whimpered, a pained grimace crossing her face, eyes still closed.  "I don't want to die, please!"

"Korra, it's okay.  You're with me.  Wake up, you're safe." Asami pressed a kiss to the top of her head, holding her tighter.

"No...please." Korra's cries became quieter as her eyelids began to flutter.  "'Sami?"

Asami pressed another kiss to a dark-skinned temple.  "It's me.  You're okay.  It was just a nightmare."

Korra buried her face in Asami's neck, hands wrapping around to clench the back of the taller girl's nightgown.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine, Korra.  You don't have to apologize."

Korra took several shuddering breaths before finally calming down somewhat.  She burrowed herself further into Asami's embrace.  "I can't sleep after that," she mumbled.

"It's okay.  You don't have to sleep if you don't want to," Asami replied, a hand still running through brown locks.  "I'm not going anywhere.  You're safe with me."

Korra took a deep breath, letting it out as a sigh that tickled Asami's collarbone.  Her breathing finally returned to normal, but she still held the fabric of Asami's nightgown in a white-knuckled grip.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the older girl asked.

"I was...it was.  Zaheer again.  We were back on that mountain and he was trying to kill me and I was begging for him to spare me, but he wouldn't listen."

"That fight's over.  You beat him and you don't have to be scared of him anymore."

"I know.  It just felt so real.  When you first woke me up I felt like I couldn't breathe for a second," Korra explained.

Asami held the broken girl even tighter against her.  "He didn't get you.  You came back, just like you promised."

Korra nodded against the engineer's shoulder.  She turned her head so she could look up at her best friend.  "I was so ready to die for them if I had to.  It's not like I was trying to die, but I didn't fear it.  I knew it was a possibility, but I also knew it was part of my duty.  Then it almost happened, and...it's terrifying.  I don't want to die, Asami.  I'm not as selfless as I thought, I guess, because I don't want to die."

Asami moved the hand that was in Korra's hair down to cup her cheek.  "That's okay.  It might be an Avatar thing to be willing to sacrifice yourself, but it's a very human thing to want to survive."  She paused for a moment, deep in thought.  "Honestly, Korra?  If you could go back in time and redo it all, I don't think you would change a thing.  You're hurting, and you're scared from the nightmare you just had.  But you're still the bravest and most selfless person I know.  Even if you knew beforehand what was going to happen, you still would have done it.  It's who you are."

Korra turned her head away.  "I think you have too much faith in me."

Asami smiled, gently turning the blue-eyed girl's face back towards her.  "Nonsense.  Genius, remember?  I know what I'm talking about."

Korra smiled, and for the first time in a while it actually reached her eyes.  "Well, who am I to argue with a genius?"  Her jaw cracked as a huge yawn escaped her.

"Do you want to try to go back to sleep?"

Korra nodded, yawning again as she nuzzled into the older girl's shoulder.  "Stay with me?"

"Of course," Asami said quietly, smiling down at her friend.  She placed one last kiss to the top of Korra's head.

"Mm," the Avatar mumbled.  "You're the best, 'Sami."

Asami smiled but didn't reply, knowing Korra was already halfway back to sleep.


	7. Imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dat three year absence, uggh :/. "Promise" is one of my favorites but this one, short as it is, is probably my absolute fav. Only two more to go after this!
> 
> Thank you again for the comments and kudos and such (over 2,000 views what?!).

Asami stumbled out of bed, hands held out in front of her as she felt for the lamp on her desk, turning it on.  She sat heavily in the chair, grabbing a pen and blank sheet of paper.  With a sad smile, she began to write.

'Dear Korra,

I can't sleep.

You know how we always seem to find each other when one of us can't sleep?  Spirits, I wish you were here now. I need one of our late night talks.

The only problem is, you're the reason I can't sleep.

I miss you.  So much.

It's been a year since I've seen you.

I didn't think it was possible to miss someone this much.  It's illogical.  But, I suppose, so is love.

I love you, Korra.  I only figured it out recently, but I think I've felt this way for a long time.

Maybe I fell in love with you when I watched your father hold you after the fight with Zaheer?  I was so close to losing you that day.  I feel like I owe Jinora and Su more than can ever be repaid.

Or maybe it was that time after we beat Amon and my father.  When you promised me I'd never be alone.  We barely knew each other, then.  But already you made me feel so safe.  So taken care of.  Coming from a girl who's always taken care of herself, that's a pretty big deal.

It could have been that time you put on that airbending street show.  That grin you gave me when you had Mako stuck in the tornado?  Maybe I fell in love with that first, then the rest of you followed.

Or maybe it was that night I held you after that nightmare.  You know the one.  With you in my arms, all I could think is that I would do anything to keep you safe.  Anything to never make you go through this again.

What you're still going through now.

I hope the Southern Water Tribe has what you need to heal, Korra.

Because I miss you, I love you, and I can't sleep.

Love,  
Asami'

The engineer smiled, folding the letter in half twice before tearing it to pieces.  After throwing the fragments in the trash can, she turned the light off and returned to bed.

If she tried hard enough, she could imagine Korra there with her.  She could imagine telling the younger girl the things she wrote, rather than telling a piece of paper.

A healed, whole-again Korra or the sad, broken Korra she had last seen.  It didn't matter.

Any Korra was enough for her.

Even an imagined one.  It was enough, for now.

Imagining Korra returning her feelings?  That was enough to finally let her drift off to sleep.


	8. Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a lot longer than I wanted to post this one. I blame living at my job and the stupid, incessant need for sleep.

It had been a few hours since Kuvira turned herself in.  Everyone returned to Air Temple Island where the worst of the group's injuries were healed.  After that, they all settled in for the night.  There would be time for celebration later, but right now, all anyone wanted was a long rest.

Except Asami couldn't sleep.

She wandered the halls of Tenzin's home, trying to find the Avatar.  Her search took her to Korra's room, the kitchen, the meditation pavilion, and anywhere else she could think of.  She finally found her best friend in the small healing hut.

Korra had stripped off her arm sleeves and torn blue shirt and sat by the edge of the pool, running a water-encased hand over a long cut down one arm.

"Of course you would take care of everyone else's injuries before worrying about yourself," Asami said softly.  Korra smiled at her as she sat down next to the shorter girl.

"Well, you know.  The Avatar's work is never done and all that."

"In other words, you're stubborn."

Korra laughed, letting the spent water trickle into one of the drains surrounding the pool.  "Yeah, something like that."

She shivered slightly as Asami ran her thumb across the faint scar where the deep cut had been only moments before.

"I can't sleep, anyway.  I tried, but I'm just too wired," Korra explained.  "I wasn't going to worry about myself until morning, but I thought maybe some more healing would wear me out."

"Did it work?"

Korra shook her head.

"Hey, you missed one," the engineer pointed out, gesturing at the younger girl's forehead with a nod.  Korra reached down into the pool, covering her hand again in fresh water.  Asami grasped her wrist gently, guiding the glowing hand to the gash. Korra disposed of the water again once a tiny scar remained.

Asami reached up, grazing her thumb along it like she had done with the larger one on Korra's arm.  Korra closed her eyes with a sigh as the black-haired girl placed a gentle kiss to the mark.

"So why can't you sleep?" the Water Tribe girl asked quietly, though she suspected she knew the answer already.

Asami's face settled into a deep frown as she looked down and clenched Korra's hand tightly in her own.  "He's gone."

"I'm so sorry, Asami.  If I'd known...if I had any idea he would do that...I would have done anything to save him."

Asami shook her head roughly.  "Don't apologize.  It's no one's fault, except Kuvira's."  She took a shuddering breath, tears starting to flow down pale cheeks.  "He's gone, Korra.  My daddy's gone."

Korra wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist, effortlessly lifting her up to place her in her lap.  She pulled her in close and placed a kiss to black hair.  "I know.  I'm so, so sorry."

Asami sobbed into Korra's chest.  "He's gone, Korra.  He's really gone.  I lost him before but this time he's gone, not in a jail cell.  I can't go visit him and play Pai Sho.  I can't hug him or talk about new Satomobile designs.  He's gone."

"I know, sweetheart.  I'm so sorry." Korra just held on as tight as she could, knowing there were no words or actions that could make it better.  "I'm so sorry.  I know it hurts," she whispered.

She simply held the taller girl for a long time, feeling her undershirt become soaked with tears as Asami cried.  She wasn't sure how long they sat like that; it could have been minutes or hours.  She offered no words of comfort, having none to give.  She just made sure Asami knew she was there with strong arms around her and the occasional kiss to her hair.  She gave Asami the time she needed to let it all out, not knowing anything else that could help the woman she loved.

Asami's sobs finally subsided into a few sniffles and shuddering breaths.  She leaned backward so that she could see her best friend's face.  "I messed up your shirt."

Korra laughed quietly.  "It's okay.  I have more.  Come on, let's get you to bed."  She stood up easily as if the engineer weighed no more than a feather.

"Stay with me?" Asami asked, burying her face in Korra's neck.

"Always," the Avatar responded, carrying the taller girl to her own bedroom.  Naga huffed sleepily from the corner as she laid Asami down on the bed.  She quickly stripped off her tear-soaked undershirt and pelt, leaving her in just her loose blue pants and Water Tribe chest wrap.

She climbed into the bed next to the older girl, pulling her in close.  She pressed another kiss to Asami's hair.  "Try to get some sleep.  You'll be hurting for a long time, I know.  But you'll feel a lot better with some rest."

Asami nodded, tilting her head back so she could kiss the blue-eyed girl's cheek.  "Thank you, Korra.  You're the best."

Korra smiled.  "No problem, 'Sami."

Somehow, despite her eyes burning and her throat sore, the sting of her father's death raw in her chest, Asami fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure Asami HAD to have had a bigger breakdown than that moment at the wedding. It couldn't have been as simple of "my dad died :(" then Korra uses griefbending to make everything better with a hug (but I mean still god that hug. THAT HUG). Yes, Hiroshi tried to kill her and has been out of her life for most of the past four years, but they were on the mend, and after everything, he was the only family she had left.


	9. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my chapter title is super fitting x.x. Combination of spending even more time at work than usual, technical difficulties, and just not being super happy with this chap. But I didn't want it to be one of those stories that just floats around fanfic land forever incomplete, so, enjoy :).

The meditation pavilion was strung with dozens of fairy lights, currently unlit, for Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding that would be held the next day.

Korra walked over to the railing where Asami stood, curling an arm around the taller girl's waist. "Can't sleep?"

Asami chuckled. "I could, actually. Was just...hoping you'd come find me."

"Oh," Korra managed with a blush, suddenly much more conscious of the arm she'd put around the other girl.

"What's got you up?" the engineer asked quietly. Almost hopefully.

"You," the blue-eyed girl admitted. Korra dropped her arm in order to reach down for the taller girl's hand. She felt Asami's gaze on her, but kept her head turned, gazing at the statue of her previous life.

_Spirits, Aang...give me the strength for this. I know you weren't the most suave but you were at least brave enough to tell Katara how you felt_ , she thought.

She took a deep breath and glanced at the engineer. Asami gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "We've been through a lot together," Korra mumbled. Asami nodded for her to continue. "I feel closer to you than anyone. My parents, Naga, Mako and Bolin. They don't know half the things I've shared with you." She finally turned to face Asami, reaching up with her free hand, cupping a pale-skinned jaw and just barely grazing rare lipstick-free lips with her thumb. "Maybe I'm..." She paused to take another deep breath. "Maybe I'm reading into things wrong, but - oh spirits, this is hard." She averted her gaze again, color rising in her cheeks as she lost her nerve.

"You're not reading into it wrong."

Asami's quiet voice made her snap her face back in the engineer's direction so fast, she thought she felt something in her neck pop. "I'm not?"

Asami shook her head, smiling. She raised her arms to wrap them around Korra's neck, feeling Korra move both of hers to her hips. She titled her head down, leaning in to press pale lips against the other girl's dark ones.

The kiss was quick, and chaste. But it was beautiful. Simple. After how close they'd grown through the years, it felt as simple and right as breathing.

Asami took a deep breath when they parted. "I love you," she whispered. Her green eyes widened slightly. "It's probably too soon to say that, I'm sorry. I mean we've only kissed once; we've never been on a date, but I've loved you for so long and -"

She was cut off as Korra crashed their lips together again for a second, more forceful kiss. Asami tangled a hand through short brown locks, pulling the shorter girl even closer. They finally broke apart when they needed to breathe, resting their foreheads together as they gasped for air.

"I love you, too, 'Sami. You're my best friend. I've known I loved you for a long time even before I realized exactly what it meant," Korra admitted.

She swore the bright smile Asami gave her could rival the sun. She kissed the green-eyed girl again, reveling in the fact that she could finally - _finally!_ \- do so whenever she wanted.

They held each other for a while after that, content to stay close and gaze up at the stars. Asami finally spoke up.

"Do you want to head to bed?" she asked.

Korra nodded, pulling the taller girl close for a hug. "I think, as long as you're with me, I'll never have trouble sleeping again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still calling this canon. I've always been in the "they're totally already a couple by the wedding" camp, which may be disproved by the comic, but ah well.
> 
> Again, so sorry for the delay and thank you to everyone that's read/reviewed/etc. Over 3000 hits for this little tiny thing (and also my first real writing in years) ain't bad.


End file.
